


riding dirty

by GabrielMacht



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Jason is thirsty, M/M, Pet Names, Riding, tim is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielMacht/pseuds/GabrielMacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason likes to think that he’s doing Tim a favor when he tries to get him to stop working. He really thinks Tim deserves a little break after all those boring documents he keeps typing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	riding dirty

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so i really love jaytim and i wanted more fics so i thought i might as well do it myself so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> also i don't own dc or their characters (sadly) and this in no way reflects the canon lives of the characters (sadly)

Jason likes to think that he’s doing Tim a favor when he tries to get him to stop working. He really thinks Tim deserves a little break after all those boring documents he keeps typing up. Click, Click, Click. That’s all he’s been hearing lately. 

Now Jason gets that Tim has been busy ever since he moved back to the manor.

He came back around a couple months ago claiming he wanted to do some school work but he refused to go to a physical college. He’s been taking some online schooling and breezing it through like it was nothing but that’s no excuse for him to be ignoring his boyfriend.  
God only knows when the last time they had sex was; but Jason will bet you a billion bucks that Tim was too busy thinking about chemical engineering and not letting himself enjoy anything. But Jason wasn't giving up not today and not ever, he wanted Tim to take a break and today was the day he would for sure succeed.

 

Tim was currently in what was now considered his room. He was curled over his laptop on his desk figuring out which class he needed to get caught up with so he could then take a shower because even he had to admit; man did he reek. He hadn't really left his room unless it was to fetch some bottled water or some yogurt (which is basically all he’s been living on the past couple of weeks) and then he headed back quickly to finish his course work.

Now in reality Tim could finish this at his own speed he didn't have a reason to rush, except well, he always had the nature of a perfectionist and had to have everything done as soon as possible. This of course has been the reason in his lack of, well everything. He hasn't really eaten properly except every couple days when Alfred insists he eat something that will fill him up. His hygiene was no exception to this at all. His hair was oily at the roots and seemed a bit dulled out, though he did manage to shower every couple of days (but the stress returned turned his hair back into an oily mess) he still ended up wearing the same outfit only changing the shirt weekly, usually some company shirt that had Wayne on it with his old team’s track shorts that he’s been wearing for the past month.

But if he had no other classes to catch up on he could finally go take a long hot shower and maybe eat a proper meal. Just as he was scrolling through he heard a creak and the door opened. He turns to see and- Jason. Of course, still in his pajamas in the middle of the afternoon he notes. (though he really shouldn’t be talking)  
Jason has this habit where he thinks he’s making Tim’s life easier by trying to give him a break. It’s cute really, but Tim needs to work for hours in a row rather than have small breaks in between. He’s just about done checking through his Physics assignments after all and really looking forward to bathing and eating so he just look toward Jason and rolls his eyes a bit before turning back and counting what he has done. 

Now usually Jason would pout or groan, most times both, and then leave but of course show back up an hour later while the same thing replays a couple more times. But today Tim can feel his presence still there. Tim strongly decides that he has to turn and tell Jason to please leave him alone for a couple hours while he straightens himself up and he’s just about to do so when- 

Oh 

He smells the aroma of pine and cigarettes closer then it just was a minute ago and breathing hot and warm close to the side of neck. He feels large forearms wrap their way around his shoulders and a gruff voice whisper “C’mon baby bird you've been at it for hours” 

Everything seems like it’s crushing down on him and his mind seems set aflame.

Tim exhaled suddenly “Jason I’m almost done and then I need to shower maybe then we can go somewhere to make up for my absence, my treat of course, like that new paintball place you really wanted to go to or-“ 

The older man could practically see the gears continually turning and twisting in Drake’s head never shifting to end, even in this simple conversation his mind was elsewhere. 

“Sweetheart I doubt with all your stress you’ll be even having a good time. I think I should treat you. Might help the stress subside” Jason quipped untangling his arms from around the dainty boy’s shoulders. 

Tim furrowed his brows “What does you paying have to do with my stress?” 

Jason’s hands slide back down his shoulders and down his waist and under the shirt searching upward until he placed his fingers at Tim’s perky little buds “I wasn't really thinking of that type of treat you know…” 

“Jay-Jason what’re you doing?” Tim breathed out unconsciously pushing his chest out a bit trying to receive more friction. 

Jason rubbed a bit rougher and tweaked the little nubs “C’mon Mr. Chemical Engineering I think you know the simple answer to that, just wanna screw around” 

Tim considered this while Jason mouthed at his neck, planting many sucks and messy kisses when Jason saw that Tim was contemplating, he immediately added “Think of it as a ya know stress reliever?” 

Tim had been under a lot of stress after all. These advanced and higher up courses weren't all that easy even to someone who hit the books like he did. Along with all the things he began to lack in, self-pleasure was a major one. Come to think of it, since he had Jason he hasn't really masturbated at all. He just didn't need to; after all they had sex extremely regularly, 3 times a day at the most. But ever since he came back to live here and the classes took over they hadn't gotten intimate and Tim only got off once in his rare shower escapades. So this was all very tempting and he really missed Jason, so why the fuck not? Physics can kiss his ass. 

“..Mkay but I’m warning you it’s been a while so I need some major preparation” Tim smiled warmly even though the situation was quite steamed. 

Jason, who had now removed his mouth from Tim’s neck and stood up more straight, chuckled and rolled his eyes fondly “Timmy, you’re always tight as far as I’m concerned. Like trying to fuck a keyhole” 

Tim stood and acted on instinctual need and desire. He crashed their mouths together. It was rather obvious that they hadn't gotten intimate in a while, seeing as how they were basically swapping spit and it had no grace. It gritty and dirty but that’s how they knew best. 

Jason’s much taller and broader frame scooted the smaller boy toward the desk until the higher of his thighs were pressed against the surface. Now in all other times Tim would hop on the desk and they would kiss a lot longer then slowly escalate onto the bed, but this time things were rushed. It was all based on want and need. They were like lovers who hadn't seen each other due to a war. 

Jason gripped the back of Tim’s slender thighs and lifted him up, Tim continued by wrapping his long legs around Jason. Their mouths were still highly intact. Sucking and sponging up all of each other as they possibly could. Jason backed toward Tim’s bed, which was of course not made. Tim’s shorts were riding up and he didn't even bother to care. Jason slowly sat down on Tim’s bed, making sure to be careful so Tim wouldn't fall. Said boyfriend was currently in his own world. He was lost in Jason.  
Tim quickly detached his lips for a breather and was about to jump right back in before Jason put a finger on his lips. 

“Wow there Drake, someone has been missing me, hmm?” Jason teased before sliding his hands down below the hips all the way to Tim’s pert and plush ass and began just squeezing it a bit.

“Shut up Todd, don’t play with me, you know it’s been a while” Tim whined as he began removing his shirt quickly

“Well then, someone’s in a rush” Todd snickered but also removed his shirt and tossed to the floor, simply adding to the mess that was Tim’s room. 

Tim stood off of Jason’s lap to quickly remove his shorts and underwear hastily until he was stark naked.

“Those shorts suit you well, one day I’ll have to have you bend over in them” Jason breathy voice spoke, while massing the mounds in his hands and playing with the hem of the shorts “But I do prefer you naked” 

Jason grabbed Tim and sat him back on his lap until he straddled the older boy. Tim began to kiss at Jason’s collarbones, pressing open mouth kisses to the bone as well as his lower neck. The friction was killing them both so Tim start to grind and rut against Jason’s clothed erection, he was doing little bouncing rubs against the hard cock. His own was flushed bright red and a bead of precome was now dripping at the tip.

“Jay, can’t wait, fuck the prep, fuck me now” Tim moaned still rubbing against Jason’s underwear

Jason blinked in shock “Tim, calm down, you know it’ll hurt like a bitch, especially with your little princess hole” he tried to joke to calm Tim down.

“C’mon it wouldn't be the first time, just gotta use lots of lube, and I’ll ride you so I’ll control the speed, yeah? Make sure not to hurt myself. Please?”

Now for someone taking an advanced literary grammar class, Tim’s sentences sure were fucked up. But you couldn't blame him. He was desperate and hungry for his boyfriend. His boyfriend, who couldn't turn down an offer to fuck especially when Tim was begging to ride him.

“Fine you lil brat, where’s the lube anyhow?” Jason said while Tim scooted off to the bed so Jason could slide off his boxers. 

Tim didn't think he could ever miss a dick so much. He also never thought he would like a dick at all so there’s always something new. 

“Check under that pillow” Tim stated and then leaned down to suck at his boyfriend’s glorious dick.

Jason leaned back and felt for a bottle and when he felt it he began to lean back up until he felt a warm mouth on him causing him to groan loudly 

“Shit” he spat out

Tim was pretty good at giving a blowjob. He had thin lips that allowed him to open his mouth wider and he also loved licking, he really put his heart into everything.  
He treated Jason’s dick like a jewel and he soft began sucking at the head. He remembers the time he tried to stuff it all down his throat but he only got about 6 inches down and left an inch or 2. He also remembers it took hours of convincing for Tim to give up.

“Tim, fuck, here’s the lube” Jason handed it off to Tim who grabbed it while still suckling the head of penis. 

The lube was luckily pretty full. Not all the way filled (because c’mon people have needs) but it was filled a decent amount that maybe would slick enough so Tim’s precious hole wouldn't get torn to shreds. The lube was also this new watery formula they decided to try. The past ones they had were a bit too thick for their liking. 

Tim gave a last suck, before he popped right off. 

Jason was still laying down, winded up from his boyfriends little show

Tim crawled over to Jason and straddled his upper thighs. It was now just skin against skin. Tim had the lube in hand and uncapped it before squeezing some out onto his hand. He poured a little over half and then smothered it onto Jason’s member. Rubbing it up and down and making to fully coat it so it would slip right in. Of course Jason was now having little breathy pants at the friction of Tim’s nimble fingers caressing his cock. 

When Drake was sure that the lube had fully absorbed, he then poured the rest of the product onto his hand against, except this time he cupped his hand and stood a little before massaging the rest against his right rim. He wasn't an idiot; he knew it wouldn't be easy like this, so he jammed two of his fingers up inside himself, scissoring himself languidly.  
Little pants were coming out of Tim and he couldn't stop them. He decided it was enough for now. At least he was more open now. 

Jason was in an absolute daze. He couldn't breathe properly.

“Timmy, c’mon sit on this” he choked out

Tim happily and desperately complied and scooted onto the elders lap and aligned his boyfriend’s erection with his own hole. He felt the tip hit his rectum and decided it was either all or nothing. Tim squeezed the cock and penetrated it through his ass. 

“n’fuck Jay” Tim moaned while pushing more until his bum was nestling atop of Jason’s abdomen. He slowly started to grind down and create some type of movement.  
“Tim, shit, feels so fucking good, tell me how you feel” Jason gritted out and gripped tightly to Tim’s hips and accelerated his movements by moving the younger boys hips and slamming them down on his own cock. 

“Jay-Jason” Tim cried out “feels so good, love it so much, love you so much” 

Tim had a habit of getting a bit affectionate during sex and Jason thought it was adorable. 

“I know you do baby boy, I know it’s been so long since you last had something in you and you’re taking it so well for me, you’re so good” Jason cooed, rubbing circles into Tim’s hips while simultaneously slamming his own hips upward to meet Tim’s grinds. 

With each of his own hips slamming up and their skin hitting against each other Tim screeched out in pleasure. It had been so long and he was so needy. 

Both boys were sheen with a very light layer of sweat and groaning at their own pleasure. 

Tim placed his hands around his erect member and began tugging. The tugging was done at the same time as his hips snapped down to meet Jason’s thrusts and he could feel heat tingling in his lower stomach.

“Gonna come soon Jay, real soon, please nnngh” Tim blabbered out tugging harder. His mind was very closed off only thinking about this moment. His words were coming out confused and clenched. 

Jason nodded “Don’t worry I got you, I’m close” 

Tim pushed down hard and bounced further “Can’t wait anymore, fuck, I’m coming” he screamed, tugging more on his cock and then milking his way through his orgasm. Strings of his semen coated Jason’s stomach. Jason leaned up and allowed Tim to slump onto him. The younger boy was still shuddering a bit.

“Timmy, you want it inside, yeah?”

Tim nodded against Jason’s shoulder. 

Jason had thrust up a couple times before Tim heard Jason groan and squeeze at his back. He also felt his rear fill up and some was even dripping. 

“Mmmm Jay, you fuck me so well” Tim sighed dreamily planting soft kisses down his boyfriend’s neck. 

“I know I do baby bird, and you take it so well.” Jason replied lying downward, while making sure Tim stayed on top of him, and pulled his dick out from Tim. 

Tim could feel trickles of Jason’s sperm slide out of his rim and down his thighs and he closed his eyes and laid back against his boyfriend’s chest. 

“Talk about a study break huh?” Jason joked pulling the sheets over them and all Tim could manage was a soft chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> wowie congrats on getting through my horrible smut. im telling ya people gotta start writing jaytim so i don't have to blind anyone with my writing. 
> 
> i have a tumblr if anyone is interested : barrryallen.tumblr.com


End file.
